


The Perfect Tree

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Christmas trees are not needed to create winter warmth.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 8





	The Perfect Tree

Trees were very important to Seth. They spoke a lot about a person when it came to putting one inside a home. It had to be the perfect the perfect height, the right shape of a Christmas tree, even the pine scent had to evoke warm memories of past Christmases. This is why each time Seth went to pick a tree out he spent hours on the lot inspecting each tree right down to the bark.

Dean, on the other hand, never cared for trees. All he ever had was an empty corner that only had the light of the moon on it. There were no Christmas lights illuminating the room with bright, flashy colors. The room was absent of ornaments that each would have a special meaning and represent some part of the holiday. The crinkling of presents being wrapped and set down had never been present in Dean's place.

When Seth asked Dean to come with him to tree shop Dean at first said no, but then Seth had gently grabbed his hand and tugged on him with wide eyes and a gentle smile. Dean stared at Seth and couldn't help but smile himself.

Hand in hand they walked out. Seth swinging their arms while chatting about the type of tree he hopes to find while Dean continues to nod and smile while listening to him. Having a Christmas tree or not the warmth Seth showed him was enough to light-up Dean's world.


End file.
